Decision Time
by Boonothing
Summary: Ruby and Mary Margret think there lives are perfect until they remember that they're Snow and Red. Red Snow
1. Chapter 1

I do not own OUAT but still enjoy this story.

I'm in the diner taking a customer's order when my beautiful wife of a year Mary Margret walks in, she shoots me a smile and takes a seat at a booth with Emma. I finish taking down the order, send it to the kitchen and walk over to the newly occupied booth.

"Hey" M&M calls out as I approach

In reply I lean down a kiss her lips softly,

"Hi" I whisper when we break apart

"Aww, as sweet as this is, Ruby I need caffeine fix" Emma's voice broke in.

I turn to smile sweetly at Emma and then turn back to Mary Margret,

"And for you, my love"

"Just my usual please, sweetie" I smile and head to the back to collect their order, that's when I spot Granny.

"Granny can I take ten minutes, Mary Margret's come in?" I ask her

"Fine, I'm timing you though" I smile in appreciation and head back out.

"Here are your drinks ladies" I place their drinks down onto the table, slide into the booth next to Mary Margret and place my arm around her shoulder; she kisses my cheek in thanks.

"So what have you too been talking about?" I ask

"Emma here was curious to how we've been together for so long but still get all giddy over a silly little kiss" Mary Margret explains

"Oh that's easy, when you've found the right person a simple touch of the hand, even after 5 years of being together, can still send shivers down your spine" I pull Mary Margret closer to me.

"That sounds really cheesy"

I lean across the table to playfully slap Emma's arm. When I sit back Mary Margret is still giggling.

_She's so cute _I thought.

"So how's your day been?" She asks me when she has her giggling under control.

"Very boring it's been slow"

"Aw poor baby, tonight I'll have to make sure you day ends with a bang" She whispers into my ear.

"Looking forward to it"

In the background I hear Emma make a gagging noise

"Babe" I call out as soon as I enter our apartment, I hang my coat on the rack.

"Welcome home" I turn around to see her in black lingerie, my eyes widen at the site.

"I am so glad I'm the only one who gets to see this naughty side of you". She just smiles and backs up into the bedroom, I am quickly behind her. When I enter she grabs my shirt, forcefully pulls me towards her, she leans up and places a small kiss on my lips, moves us around then shoves my down onto the bed, her knees either side of me, I grab onto her hips. One of her hands goes to my neck the other tangles in my hair and pulls me up; our mouths meet hungry, tongues battle, teeth clash and bite. When we break apart she grabs the hem of my t-shirt, pulls it up over my head, it disappears somewhere in the room, my bra quickly follows, she pushes me onto my back, her mouth attaches itself to my breast, I moan aloud in pleasure, my hands fist in her short hair, pull her back up to me and bring her down for a kiss.

I roll us over still attached at the lips; it's not long until her clothes join mine. I take in the naked body under me.

"You're so beautiful" I whisper to her before pushing my jean covered thigh between her legs, she whimpers.

"Off" with that one word the remainder of my clothing is gone. I lay myself back on top of Mary Margret, our naked bodies pressed together, I place a line of kisses from her lips down to her neck, I suck on her pulse point while my hand travels down her body in between her legs to run through soft brown curls, my finger runs through her folds up and down never entering, teasing her.

"Please" She begs. I enter her, I hear her gasp I move slowly with two fingers. I place kisses down her body until my face is where she needs it. I lean forward and take her clit into my mouth and suck hard, my fingers picking up some pace, pumping into her fast curling. I can hear her moaning it pushes me to go further taking her right over the edge,

"RUBY", she screams out when climaxing. I make my way back up her body and softly kiss her while she's coming down. I'm stroking her hair when she flips us over, she straddles my hips.

"My turn"

After a few hours of this Mary Margret is curled into my side, her head on my chest my arms wrapped around her in content silence.

_I can't believe this woman is with me, she's so beautiful and smart I am so lucky to have found her. God I can't believe I'm holding snow in my arms._

"Red"

"Yeah" I reply not noticing the panic in her voice.

"Red", my eyes widen at shock

"SNOW" I sit up fast bringing her with me "Snow we're….we..." Snow is sitting there nodding with a nervous look in her eyes; we just stare at each other.

The silence is broken by an angry shout at the door "SNOW"

She turns her head towards the sound, "That's Charming" we get up, get changed and go to the door. Snow opens the door, James comes in shouting,

"Charming you have to calm down okay we were under a curse" Snow tries calming him down

I see him breathing deeply "I know, I know I just remember you with her, kissing; just go grab some stuff and come with me we can get past this with some time okay"

I feel my heart sink at his words.

"What?"

A/N:Click the review button let me know what you think, next chapter should be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

YAY New chapter hope you enjoy

Snow's POV

"What"

I hear Red say from beside me,

"Red you can't expect me to leave you two here together, give us some time and then everything can go back to normal then you can see Snow again" Charming tells Red

"NO"

"Red" I try putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her,

"No you cannot come in here into our home and take her from me" I can see in Red's eyes that she's angry.

"She's my wife of course she coming with me"

"She's my wife too" I stare at the verbal battle their having too shocked to say anything myself

"You got married under the curse. Neither of you were yourselves it's practically a fake marriage, your whole relationship was fake" I feel anger bubbling inside me at his statement. But he's also my husband, my first love.

"If it was fake why am I still madly in love with her?" Red asks, I find myself wondering that too.

"You know what, it doesn't matter what you're feeling she's coming with me now…..SNOW" He shouts my name when I make no attempt to move. I take a small step towards him but I feel a soft hand wrap around my wrist, it pulls me back slightly.

"Fine she can go with you" I see a smile starting to form on Charming's face, I'm pulled back more so I'm face to face with Red, "IF you can look me in the eyes and tell me you no longer love me, that everything you felt when curse was still intact has just disappeared, if you can I'll let you go no arguments but if you can't I will fight for you" I'm looking directly into her eyes, they're watering, I feel mine starting too.

""I…I can't I still love you" I quickly turn to Charming, "But I still love you too." I look from Charming to Red both upset I need to go, "I have to go" I say voicing my thoughts. I pull away from Red and push past Charming. Once outside I take in deep breaths thinking. As soon as I gain my composure I head to the only person I can talk to, Emma.

Standing outside this mansion waiting for someone to answer the door, I try to think of things I can say to Emma '_Hi I'm your mom Snow White and I need help dealing with your father and step mom' _ that will go over well. My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening.

"Mary Margret, what are you doing here?" Emma asks confusion on her face.

"My name is Snow"

"Ah well so the curse did break, if you're here to yell at Regina can it wait until later she's sleeping"

All my plans to talk to Emma go out of the window when I wrap my arms around her neck and sob into it.

"Oh ok come on" I feel her wrap her arms around me and pull me into the house and then placed on the sofa still holding onto Emma. At some point during my uncontrollable crying I fall asleep I know this because when I open my eyes the sun is streaming through the window and Emma is gone. I look around for confused until I see her coming out of another room with two mugs.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon" She says handing me one before sitting down next to me again, "Now tell me what's wrong because they were not happy tears yesterday"

"How are you being so calm about this you just found out that I'm your mom and your girlfriend is The Evil Queen" I ask her generally concerned to why she's acting so normal

"I'm freaking out on the inside trust me but you seem to need me more, so later be prepared for a very big freak out" she smiles, I laugh, "Now tell me"

I take before talking, "I love both Charming and Red and I don't know what to do" I stop letting that bit of information sink in. "I can't easily just pick one of them then and kick the other to the curb I made a commitment to both of them. Your girlfriend has now made my life hell; I know I can't be with both of them, but I can't stand the thought of breaking either of their hearts" I place my head in my hands trying not to cry again. I can feel Emma's hand on my back rubbing gentle circles.

"Okay this may be a stupid idea but it's something, list of some reasons to why you should be with either one and why you love them, just leave out some details they're both now my parents" I laugh at her face, scrunched up in disgust.

"Ah okay James well he's my first love, your father. He's strong, handsome, charming and he's always protected me his Mother died because she wanted us to have children. He also took an arrow just so I could remember him" I smile at the memory. "Red she's beautiful, she's always had my back, once her mother tried to kill me but Red stopped her ended up killing her by accident. She's amazing" I turn to see Emma smiling at my reasons. I push myself back into the sofa and rest my head on her shoulder "How can I pick between them two" I feel Emma's shoulders shrug,

"I don't know…Who's better in bed" I laugh,

"I thought you wanted to stay off this topic"

"Oh I do but sex is a very important thing in any relationship" I shake my head amused,

"I am not picking that way"

"Well then you have got a lot of thinking to do" I sigh deeply,

"I know"

Next chapter will probably be in Reds POV please review


	3. Chapter 3

This is only a short one but the next chapter should be up at some point tomorrow so Enjoy!

Red POV

Snow just ran out of our apartment, leaving me and Charming alone in this awkward silence. I stare around, looking everywhere but at James. After a few more minutes of nothing I decide to break this silence.

"Listen James"

"Why couldn't of you just left it alone?" He interrupts me "Everything was going back to the way it was but you just couldn't keep your mouth shut. You had to disturb everything with your announcement of feelings". His face is red in anger.

"I've been married to her for a year, been together for six, I've been in love with her since we were back home". The words come out before I could stop them. My jaw drops in shock at what I revealed, Charming's face mirroring mine.

"You loved her when we were together. Did you two ever do anything behind my back?"

"WHAT. NO. Of course not you two were in love I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that". I state to him not even trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Oh so what do you call this then"

"Us being cursed. But now that I have her I'm not going to let her go as easily as I did back home."

"Well you should give her up, how do you know you won't wolf out and attack her one night" I walk up to him, lean in close,

"Watch my lips charming. . .HER" My voice gets louder with each word.

"I bet you said that to Peter to, but look what happened there". My eyes widen, my blood starts to boil. I step away from Charming afraid that I'm going to hit him. When I'm far enough away I take deep calming breaths before I turn back to face him.

"I had no idea I was the wolf when then happened, I couldn't control it. I didn't know." My voice starts to crack, I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, I know I'm about to cry. I think I see a flash of guilt cross Charming's face but I can't be too sure.

"Well it's been 28 years since you last transformed maybe you can't control it now. It's probably best you stay away, just in case". With that said he turn and leaves the apartment slamming the door on the way out. I crumble to the floor, my tears rolling freely down my face. I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my head there, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is longer to make up for the last one Enjoy

Snow POV

"Where were the two when you left?" Emma asks breaking our silence

"Oh I left them alone in the apartment" My eyes widen at my statement, "Emma I left them alone"

"Yeah, so" she asks raising and eyebrow

"What if they try and kill each other" I say getting more panicked.

"Would they, I mean aren't they friends"

"I don't know Charming was really angry, if he pushes Red's buttons she might do something to retaliate. Plus she still holds a little grudge against him; he told a lot of dog jokes." I shake my head memory of it, Charming cracking joke after joke, Red getting more pissed off before she goes off on her own to cool down. My trip down memory lane is interrupted by a new voice.

"Emma have you eaten yet I could…oh hello Snow" standing across from us in the doorway is Regina.

"How'd you it was me?" I ask her

"The scowl you're sending my way is not Mary Margret like" I smile at her observation, "So what's going on?"

"Oh well because of your curse I now have a husband and wife. And now I can't decide who to be with because I love them both"

"Sorry about that". My eyes widen her words sound sincere. She moves over to the couch and sits down next to her, "Do you need anything?" I choose not to question her at this moment.

"I need to get home and make sure they haven't killed each other" I give Emma one last hug before standing up, "I'll be back later" I leave their house and head home.

"Red" I call out as I enter our apartment, "Red where are you?" I walk further into the apartments. I find Red curled up into a ball on the floor asleep. I gently shake her shoulder waking her from her sleep. She grumbles protesting before sitting up completely to face me.

"Oh Red" I say to her taking in her tear stained face, "What happened?" I run my fingers through her long brunette locks. She sighs.

"Nothing"

"Red you're on the floor crying and I don't think it's from you and Charming hugging it out" her mouth twitches.

"He just said something's that got to me".

"What did he say?" Red tries to back away. I stop her by grabbing her hand, pulling her back down to face me, "Tell me what he said to you Red".

She sighs deeply before talking, "He said that I couldn't keep you safe, that when I wolf out I could attack you because it's been 28 years. And then he brought up Peter, it just made me" she trails off, another tear escapes and rolls down her face, I catch it with my thumb. My hand caresses her face.

"Sweetie I know you'd never hurt me" I try to get through to her, but she stops me,

"No he's right I haven't transformed formed in so long what if I have no control over my wolf anymore." She stops looks around before settling on my eyes. "You should go with James he can keep you safe"

"No, I was for you when you first learned how to control wolf I'm going to be there for you now"

"But.." I cover her mouth with my hands.

"It's not up for discussion Red even if I choose to be with Charming I'm going to be there for you" I wipe a few more tears away that have fallen down her face. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in for a hug, she doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me, her face buries into my neck. After a few minutes of hugging she pulls back.

"Does this mean you're choosing Charming?" She asks me her voice cracking. I breathe out not knowing what to say.

Charming POV

I'm now sitting in Granny's diner it's the day after I stormed out of Snow and Red's place. I feel guilty at what I shouted at Red but Snow is my wife too and Red might have lost control of her wolf, I'm just looking out for both of them. I rub my hands over my face. Silence goes through the diner until the bell chimes. Footsteps come closer, I hear someone sit down. I look up from my hands to the person across from me, "Snow" I say a smile crosses my face. She doesn't smile back.

"Why would you say that to Red" She whispers to me, I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask her

"Because if Granny hears you'll end up dead" she says in a monotone voice

"Oh" I look down to the table not able to meet Snow's eyes , "I was angry, I know it was the wrong this to say but I also was worried, I love you and if she wolfs out and kills you, I'd blame myself for letting you stay with her. She may have also mentioned that she loved you since we were back at home, so I got all jealous and paranoid." I finally look up to her eyes they've softened but there's some surprise in the

"She's been in love with me for that long?" She questions

"Yeah it made me angry thinking that she loved you while we were together."

I notice her eyes have a thoughtful look in them before she turns back to me. "Charming this is a very important question if I were to be with you could you get along with Red at some point? Because I'm always going to have her in my life, she's my best friend ". I let her question sink in the thought of being with Snow made me happy but knowing she would still be hanging around someone who she's been with as intimately as we have..

"I honestly don't think I could" We sit in an awkward silence I can feel my throat tighten my eyes water. I close them trying to keep them at bay I only open them when I feel warmth on my hand, Snows hand is clasping mine she squeezes until I look up to face her, tears in her eyes also. We sit there holding each other's hand until she breaks the silence.

"Have you seen Emma yet she's got your nose." I laugh

"No I haven't had the time yet been busy collecting my thoughts "I sigh "I actually haven't thought about her, Dad of the year right here" I crack a smile when I hear her laugh.

"I'm going back round hers later, would you like to come with me?" She asks

"Yeah I would like that" I smile wider, "Understand that it's going to take a while to accept this though right." She sighs deeply.

"I know, do you think someday we'll be able to all be friends again?" I swallow down a lump.

"Maybe, I don't know it still hurts considering we just broke up not even 10 minutes ago" I let out a small laugh despite how I'm feeling. She just nods her head then let's some tears out. I stand up from my side of the booth and move to hers. I sit down next to her, pull her into a hug so her head is resting on my chest, I push. I stand up from my side of the booth and move to hers. I sit down next to her, pull her into a hug so her head is resting on my chest, I push m nose into her hair inhaling her sent letting my own tears fall freely. We sit there for a long time holding onto to each other before I have to leave, but we've agreed to go and see Emma together later on tonight.

Red POV

Snow's been gone for about an hour, she left to go and talk to Charming, I don't know if she's made her decision or not. She asked me if I could handle Charming being around us because even though she can only be with one of us, she wants us both in her life. I agreed I could handle him in time. She smiled and then left to go and find Charming. I've been sitting here since waiting to see if she comes home. After a few more minutes of twiddling my thumbs the door opens, I look up and see a crying Snow; I jump up instantly and wrap my arms around her. We stand in silence.

"I choose you" my eyes widen at her words,

"What?" I have to ask not believing her she wipes her eyes and looks up at me.

"I choose you, I want to be with you" I smile at her, lean in and press a gentle kiss to her lips,

"I love you" I tell her

"I love you too" she replies tiredly and starts walking towards the bedroom, "I'm going to take a little nap before I go to see Emma later with Charming" She stops and turns to me, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course you don't even have to ask" I reply honestly, because she doesn't it's up to her, "Do you?"

"Yes please" her voice small like a child's. I smile and follow her into our bedroom. We crawl into bed; I wrap my arms around her from behind. Soon after Snow's breathing evens out letting me know she's asleep. I don't sleep I just hold her close.


	5. Chapter 5

This is it. The last Chapter. i hope everyone enjoyed. Remember to review. Xx

Red POV

A few hours later Snow had woken from her sleep I was still holding her from behind. She stretches like a cat in my arms. Her hand raises to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes, she eventually turns around to face me.

"Hi" she whispers out

"Hi" I lean down and place a small kiss against her lips. "Are you ok?" I ask her when we pull apart.

"It's not been the best day ever but, I'm good. I'm with you." We lay, staring into each other's eyes, "What time is it?" She asks me after a few minutes. I turn around to look at the clock on my bedside table.

"Urm just after four" I turn back around and she's already out of the bed.

"I need to get to Emma's." she's bending down to pick up her shoes; I happily take in the view. "Do you want to come, perv?" She asks when she turns around with a smile on her face. She caught me, can't blame me though.

"I probably shouldn't. Go have a happy reunion this time with Emma and Regina" She gives me a cute little scowl, before turning it into a grin she leans over the bed to give me a kiss.

"I'll see you later" She turns around and leaves. _'When the moment is right, I do enjoy watching her leave' _I think to myself.

Emma POV

Henry. Regina and I are sitting on our sofa watching the television. The kid is a bit angry at his mom for lying to him but he's happy that she's going to redeem herself for him, for us. She's starting out by giving up magic for evil things. We both protested we had no trouble with her magicing us up some cake or ice cream from time to time. Our peaceful atmosphere is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That's going to be your parents" Regina says.

"It is way too weird hearing that" I tell her as I stand to go answer the door.

"Hey Mary... Snow"

"No mom"

"We are nowhere near me saying that. Sorry" I mean it too

"It's okay, Charming here yet?"

"No but come in" I open the door wider so she can come in. I take her coat and hang it up in the closet. "So did you make you decision?" I ask her

"Yes I'm going to stay with Red"

"Well I'm happy for you, but is it going to be awkward when David comes round".

"Charming, and yes probably" She says as we enter the living room

"Yikes, well Brightside Snow, meet your grandson" I introduce them as if they've never met before. I sit myself back down next to Regina. I can't help but smile when I see Henry run to her. I turn to see Regina smiling too. I look back at the two in front of us; Snow's gently stroking Henrys hair.

"You know it's going to be weird thinking of Ruby as a step mother" Snow shoots a look at Henry, "He knows what's going on"

"Okay. Why is thinking of Ruby like that weird?" Snow asks with a generally confused look on her face. I try to think up a good reason, but Regina beats me to it.

"She used to have a little crush on her" Snow's eyebrows rise

"No, it wasn't a crush I thought she was a good looking person but that was before I knew about you two and before I had considered Regina to be more than whatever we were then"

"Okay whatever you say Emma" I nod I lean back into the couch

"So are your problems finished with?"

"For now"

"Good" I'm silent for a minute before a shoot out of my seat. "What the hell I spend 28 years thinking my parents just abandoned me cause they didn't want me then I find out that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, to add on to the already weird they are near enough the same age as me, plus I have another parent coming who turns into a wolf every full moon. To add on t this already weird my girlfriend is the Evil Queen who was once step mother to my mother I do not want to do that family tree. Thinking of trees that's how I got into this world sent by a freaking tree." The sound of someone ringing the doorbell momentarily stops my rambling but I quickly continue. I see Regina leave the room out of the corner of my eye. At this point I don't think I'm making too much sense in this conversation all of my words have been jumbled together I only stop when I see David enter the room talking with Regina.

"If you want me to trust you with my daughter, well you going to have to gain my trust"

"I know and I plan to do so" I turn to them I smile

"What have I missed" David asks

"Well I think Emma has just finished with her freak out" He turns to me; I just nod my head afraid to open my mouth in case more non-words come out. He just smiles wide. He takes quick steps towards me and I'm suddenly engulfed in a massive hug he squeezes me tight.

"Hey look at that you have got my nose" he tells me when he pulls away, Him and Snow share a laugh. We spend the night talking, laughing with some angry glares at Regina here and there. At some point David, Charming has to leave to do something but he'll back tomorrow. We say goodbye, which leaves Snow, Regina, Henry and I talking.

Charming POV

I didn't really want to leave Emma's but I have something I need to do and Snow cannot be around when I do it. I come to a stop outside an apartment I was at last night. I knock on the door much softer than last time. I hear the music that was playing inside stop, footsteps come to the door. It opens to a shocked Red.

"Charming what..."

"I'm not stopping long" I interrupt her, " I just need to say that I hope you know how lucky you are to have Snow, cherish her cause she is one of a kind. She can help herself but you protect her" I say to her, this is hard for me but I need to know Snow is in good hands.

"Until my last breath" She replies, I see no doubt, no hesitancy. She will.

"Good" it's the only thing I say. I leave knowing Snow will be fine with Red.

2 Years Later

Snow POV

I can't believe it was only 2 years ago since that happened and now we're all sitting together at Granny's diner, were Red still works but today is her day off. We are all sitting at a booth Regina and Emma opposite us there one year old girl in Regina's arms. After everything had settled down they decided they wanted another baby to raise together, from birth this time. Henry was ecstatic at the thought of having a baby brother or sister. At a table pulled up next to the booth sits Charming and a girl named Belle. They had met about a month after the whole ordeal, they started out as friends helping each other over lost loves, she used to have a thing with Rumpelstiltskin, but they fell in love. That's when Charming came back into our lives full time once he'd found happiness once more. They are now engaged to be married in three months' time.

This leaves me and Red. We spent a lot of the past two years having fun, relaxing falling deeper in love. And now we have a child on the way. I look down at my stomach to see Red's hand gently rubbing it, I'm eight months along. When the full moon comes around Red normally goes out running but about 4 months into the pregnancy she stopped. She said she had to be at home just in case something happened. I didn't put up a fight she had her mind set on staying, but I did make her change into her wolf, it hurts her when she doesn't. So that's where we are now a month away from bringing in a new addition to this weird but wonderful family.


End file.
